Meant to Be
by PunkybooBITW
Summary: They're both married and living their separate lives. She comes back to the company and all these feelings that they both have been trying to suppress for the last few years start coming up to the surface. Will their marriages survive or will they realize they're meant to be ?
1. Chapter 1

Kelly walked through the familiar halls, It had been so long since she was here. She sometimes really missed it, the fans, her friends backstage, the rush of adrenaline you get when your music hits and you walk down the ramp and hear the fans chanting your name. She was gonna feel all that one again tonight. She was invited to take part in the first ever 2018 women's Royal Rumble Match and she was honoured to even be asked to be apart of it. She was with the company for a long time and she was happy with how much it progressed since she had left. She was walking with her stuff when she heard her name being called.

"Kelly !" She heard the familiar voice call out to her. She turned around to see Natalya walking towards her.

"Nattie !" Kelly said as she pulled the blonde in for a hug.

"How are you ?" Nattie asked smiling at her and pulling away.

"I'm good, it feels so good to be back walking through the halls." Kelly said running her fingers through her hair.

"Well I'm happy to see you back even if it's for one night. Have you met everyone else ?" Nattie asked as she took a sip out of her water bottle.

"Not yet, I just got here so I'm hoping I see more people as I keep walking." Nattie nodded.

"Well I need to go put my things away and go talk to Steph. I'll see you later" Nattie said as she hugged her once again.

"Sounds good, I'll see you soon"

Kelly continued walking and turned the corner before she hit someone. He grabbed her arm and prevented her from tripping over.

"Careful" She heard the very familiar deep voice.

She looked up and met the blue eyes of the guy who she thought she'd be married to right now, Randy Orton.

Randy stared down at Kelly. He knew she was gonna be here tonight but he just didn't know he would run into her so quickly.

Randy and Kelly dated for 3 years before they broke up when she left. They were an amazing couple and she never had a boyfriend who loved and cared for her more than he did. He would do everything and anything in his power to make sure she was happy and everything in her life was going well. Kelly meant just as much to him as he did to her. She made him a better version of himself, and brought out a person in him that no one, not even his current wife could. They were in love with each other. So why'd they break up ? Randy was at a very high point in his career when Kelly decided she wanted to leave and do other things. He loved her so much that that at one point he was ready to leave the company just to be her. The night before she left they got into a huge argument. Kelly didn't want Randy to sabotage his career for her, she knew how much he loved what he did but he kept telling her that he didn't love his job more than her. She felt like she'd never be able to live with herself if she was the reason he left what he loved to do the most. Randy didn't want to lose her over his job but that's what ended up happening. They broke up because long distance never worked out, they tried but in the end they decided to separate.

"Sorry" Kelly said as she got herself in order.

"How are you?" Randy asked as her looked at her. She looked even more beautiful than before.

Kelly looked up again and met his eyes. Something about him was so different than everyone else including her husband. She gave him a small smile before answering his question and rubbing her arm.

"I'm doing good, how are you?" She asked as she was about to touch his arm but stopped knowing that she shouldn't be doing that.

"I've been good too, just busy with everything here. What have you been doing since you left?"

"I've been doing a lot of different things, modeling, tv appearances. All over the place" she said as she laughed lightly.

"Well I'm happy you're finally getting to do things you love" He said giving her a smile.

"Thank you. I've got to go and put my things away and get ready but I'll see you soon." As she was about to walk away he lightly grabbed her arm.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss you" Randy said looking down at her.

She smiled and gently put her hand on top of his knowing what she was about to say next shouldn't have left her mouth. "I've missed you too"

With that she turned around and walked off. This was wrong, the feelings she was feeling right now were wrong. She was happily married. She loved her husband, he was an amazing person but she would have these constant thoughts about if she was in love with him. She quickly got rid of her thoughts and continued walking to her assigned dressing room.

Randy looked at her as she walked away. The feelings he had suppressed all these years were starting to come back up and they needed to stop. They weren't together anymore and we're both married and happy with their respective partners or so he had been convincing himself.

* * *

 **I didn't want their first meeting to be a huge thing because it's gonna take a while for them to go back together so it should be somewhat realistic ... Very short but just wanted to see if anyone is even interested in reading and if not then I won't be continuing. So please let me know if you'd like me to continue !**


	2. Chapter 2

Kelly walked backstage after her part in the match was done. She really missed wrestling and didn't realize it till tonight. She walked back to her assigned room and sat down on the bench and began to think about her and Randy. Sometimes she wished they did work out, maybe she'd still be here or maybe they'd be married and have had a baby at this point. They would always talk about how many kids they'd have and what they'd name who. She lightly smiled to herself while remembering their moments. She knew deep deep deep down that she still loved him just as much as she did before and after seeing him, all these suppressed feelings were coming back but she would never admit that to herself or anyone else. She quickly shook the ideas out of her head.

"I'm married and I'm happy" she said as she spoke to herself. "I shouldn't be thinking about any of this right now. This is wrong and I know it is."

She was pulled out of her thoughts when there was a knock at her door. She got up to open it and saw Stephanie.

"Hey mind if I come in ?" The older lady asked smiling.

"No no of course not." Kelly said letting her in.

"So I wanted to talk to you. Dad and I were talking while the match was going on and we saw how happy you looked and how happy the fans were to see you. You received such a huge pop from the crowd when you came out and some female superstars working now don't even get such a reaction"

Kelly had no idea where this was going so she just continued to listen to what Stephanie had to say.

"We'd like you to come back" Kelly looked up at her confused. "I'm sorry ?"

"I know we didn't really leave on the best note when you left a couple years ago but after seeing you in that ring and how excited the fans were to see you, we really want you to come back and give this another shot." Stephanie said smiling.

Kelly was lost in her own thoughts. Come back to wrestling ? She loved it of course but that would mean she'd have to see Randy way more than she wanted to. She knew that was just bad news.

"I don't need an answer right now, you can let us know whatever you decide whenever you're ready to." Stephanie said as she got up.

"I need some time to think about it." Kelly said getting up as well.

"Of course. I hope to hear from you soon." Stephanie said squeezing her hand and leaving the room.

Kelly picked up the phone and called her husband.

"Hey babe hows it going ?"

"Hey I'm good, how are you ?" Kelly said as she played with her nails.

"Good good, hows everything there ? Saw your match, you kicked ass." Sheldon said as he laughed.

"It's good but uh I had to talk to you about something" Kelly said nervously. She knew he wasn't gonna be happy.

"What's up ?"

"Stephanie actually offered me a job to come back."

The line went silent for a second.

"What ? Why would they want you to come back after you guys left off on a bad note."

"She said she was happy with how excited the fans were to see me and how happy I was and that they'd like to see me come back."

"So you told them no right ?" Kelly didn't respond.

"You're a grown women Barbs. This wrestling stuff isn't for you anymore. I don't even understand why you'd even call to tell me this when you should of said no." Sheldon said annoyed.

"I told them I'd think about it." Kelly said closing her eyes.

"Think about it ?" Sheldon said as he laughed. "Are you fucking kidding me, whats there to think about. You're gonna be on the road so much and that's gonna effect our marriage. You're never gonna be able to spend time with me—" Kelly cut him off before he could continue.

"I'll speak to you later." With that she threw her phone in her bag.

She started to pack up her things and decided to go to the hotel. A few tears escaped her eyes as she wiped them away. Sheldon knew how much wrestling meant to her but he still never supported her going back. He'd always give a stupid reason and shot her plans down. She grabbed her bag and left the arena in her rental.

* * *

Kelly sat in the lobby of her hotel. She showered and changed and decided to come sit downstairs because there weren't that many people there and she needed to think. She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard someone say hi to her. She looked up and saw Randy with his luggage.

"Why so glum ? You did so good in your match." He said as he sat down beside her.

"No it's nothing, I'm just tired" Kelly said brushing it off.

"I know you inside out, I'm pretty sure I know when somethings wrong" Randy said raising and eyebrow.

"Stephanie offered me a job to come back"

"And that's a bad thing because ..." Randy asked confused.

"I called Sheldon and he wasn't happy at all and told me to say no and that I shouldn't even be considering it." Kelly was upset and it was evident from just looking at her.

Randy continued to look at her confused. What the fuck? He thought to himself. What kind of husband doesn't support his wife and her dreams ? Kelly looked like she was about to cry. He put his large hand over her small one, grabbing her attention.

"Hey don't be upset. You decide what's best for you and what you want to do with your life moving forward. That's no ones decision to make but yours. If he truly loves you and wants you to be happy, he'll understand."

Kelly continued looking at him and smiled. He always knew exactly what to say and how to make her feel better. She placed her other hand on his arm.

"Thank you" she slightly giving him a smile.

"Randy"

They turned around to see a black haired women standing with her luggage in her hand. Kelly removed her arm from Randy's hand and stood up.

"Hey Kim" Randy said as the woman gave him a kiss. Kelly didn't know what she was feeling in that moment, seeing Randy with someone else in front of her eyes definitely made her uncomfortable.

Kim turned to look at Kelly and smiled.

"I enjoyed your match tonight, you did great"

"Thank you. I have to go but I'll see you later Randy" Kelly said as she gave them a small smile and walked to the elevators before getting on and going to her floor.

* * *

Kelly decided to stay for Monday Night Raw. She loved being here and being around her friends, the atmosphere was so uplifting and she needed that after her argument with Sheldon last night. She decided to tell Stephanie that she'd love to come back but not full time as it would have an effect on her personal life. A couple shows a month, couple paper-views a year but not on the road full time. This way she'd get to do what she loves and still spend time with her husband who she yet had to call and break the news to. The conversation went well with Stephanie and to her surprise she didn't mind at all and told Kelly that she'd love to meet with her tomorrow before she leaves to discuss and go over some important things.

Kelly walked backstage and saw Randy standing by the gorilla position. She knew she should just turn around and walk the other way but something was pulling her to him, so she decided to go against her gut and do what she shouldn't anyways.

"Hey" Kelly said walking towards Randy.

"Hi"

"Ready for your match ?" Randy nodded before taking a sip out of his water bottle and handing it to her.

"Did you decide what on you're gonna do ?" Kelly looked up and smiled at him. He cared enough to ask her and then there was her husband who didn't even bother to call her after their argument.

"I'm going to come back part time, couple shows a month and couple paper views a year. I decided that this way I'm happy and so is Sheldon, even though I haven't told him yet." She said as she laughed lightly.

Kelly was caught off guard when Randy wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into a hug. She dropped the water bottle and wrapped her arms around his neck. She missed the feeling of being wrapped in his strong arms, she knew what they were doing wasn't helping them get rid of their lasting feelings for each other but that didn't prevent them from staying in an embrace. Randy slowly pulled back and looked down at her as her arms were still wrapped around his neck.

"I guess I'll be seeing you a lot more now" Kelly unwrapped her arms from his neck and placed them on his chest pushing him back slightly to have some space between them.

"You're gonna get annoyed of seeing me so much" Kelly said laughing. "I think I'll be okay" Randy said winking.

He dropped his arms from her waist and stepped back. "I'll see you after" Kelly nodded and let him get ready to go into the ring.

She walked back to catering and sat down at a table and looked up at the tv to watch his match.

"What the fuck was that" Sasha asked as she sat down at the table.

"What was what ?"

"You and Randy. I saw that hug, so don't give me the "oh we're just friends" bullshit because that was anything but a friendly hug" Sasha said raising an eyebrow.

"It's nothing like that, I just told him I'm coming back part time and he was happy for me" Kelly said as she shrugged.

"You guys were flirting. Look Barbs I love you but that's not right, you guys are both married and it's unfair to your partners if you guys still have feelings for each other"

Kelly looked up at Sasha. She was right, this was wrong. Her and Randy needed to keep a distance from each other.

"You're right, I'm gonna make sure we both stay as friends and within our limits"

She looked up at the tv to see that Randy wasn't on the screen. She said bye to Sasha and decided she was going to go speak to Randy and tell him it's best they keep a distance from each other. She walked and knocked on his locker room door but no one opened it. She knocked again and still nothing. She decided to ask someone about where he may be. She saw AJ Styles and decided to ask him.

"Hey AJ" Kelly said walking over to him. "Have you seen Randy ?"

"You didn't watch his match? He hit his head on the barricade and apparently he fell the wrong way and was unconscious. They took him to the UCSF Medical Centre, he might have a concussion." Kelly left quickly after saying thank you. She quickly went into her locker room and grabbed her purse and left the arena in her rental for the hospital.

* * *

Once she got there she went up to the floor Randy was on and noticed the door to his room was closed, she sat down on the chair and waited till the doctor came out.

"Girlfriend?" The Doctor asked walking out and closing the door behind him.

"No" Kelly said as she walked towards him. "I'm just a friend"

The doctor smiled and looked down at his clipboard. "Well your friends going to be fine. He does have a concussion and won't be able to do any physical activity for 2-3 weeks but other than that he's okay."

"Can I see him?" Kelly asked nervously. She just wanted to make sure he was okay. "He's not awake yet but you can go and have a seat inside and wait for him." The doctor said giving her a small smile before leaving.

Kelly walked inside and sat down on the chair beside his bed. She didn't even know why she was here, she knew she definitely shouldn't be here because this went against the space she wanted between them. She grabbed his hand and wrapped hers around it.

"Hey" Kelly said faintly. "Doctor said you just have a concussion and that you'll be fine. I don't even know why I'm here but something told me to come and make sure you were okay." She said giving him a small smile. "The more I try to stay away from you and maintain a distance, the more I keep getting pulled towards you. I know this is wrong which is why I have to control myself." She knew he couldn't hear her and that's probably why she was saying what she was but she knew it was the truth but she didn't know things were going to get harder for the both of them.

Kelly woke up and saw that it was morning. She didn't even know she ended up sleeping at the hospital. She looked at the time and realized she had to go and meet Stephanie. She got up and looked at Randy who still wasn't awake, she caressed his cheek and quickly pulled her hand away. "No Kelly, control." She grabbed her things and left room, she gave the nurse her number in case Randy needed anything.

Randy woke up a couple hours later and looked around. Why the fuck was he in the hospital, his question was quickly answered when his head began to pound. "Fuck" he said grabbing his head.

"It's good to see you up " the nurse said coming in and checking everything. "Your head will recover but the doctor said no physical activity for 2-3 weeks, we've sent your reports to your doctor back home and you can get cleared by him." Randy nodded. "Will I be out soon?" She nodded at him as she checked his blood pressure. "You will be, then you can go see your girlfriend"

Girlfriend ? How did Kim find out what happened and how'd she get here so quick. "Uh is she outside?" He asked confused. "Oh no dear, she left a couple hours ago, left her number and said to call in case you needed anything"

"Did she have black hair?" The nurse shook her head. "Blonde, had the prettiest blue eyes as well. Stayed the whole night holding your hand, seemed like she loved you a lot."

Randy was definitely confused now, why did Kelly stay the whole night with him? How'd she even find out he was here. This shouldn't be happening and they definitely needed to talk about what was going on.


End file.
